


O Monstro

by Harry_Fado



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhappy Ending, Werewolves
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estava muito escuro, tudo o que era visível era a fresta de luz que vinha da porta entreaberta e tudo o que se podia ouvir eram os grunhidos de prazer que vinham de perto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Monstro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510323) by [Harry_Fado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado). 



Estava muito escuro, tudo o que era visível era a fresta de luz que vinha da porta entreaberta e tudo o que se podia ouvir eram os grunhidos de prazer que vinham de perto. A dor física era fácil de aguentar, a dor emocional seria carregada comigo para o resto da vida. Nada seria como antes, nada faria aquilo melhorar.

 

Aos poucos a dor foi se transformando em prazer, pequenos choques elétricos que vinham de dentro do meu corpo, mudavam meu sentimento de agonia e desespero para repulsa.

 

Meu corpo traíra respondia aos estímulos não desejados, os grunhidos haviam se tornado em uma risada maliciosa, e a repulsa que eu sentia sumiu, deixando a raiva e o ódio dominar meus sentidos.

 

Eu te odeio!” Eu disse, deixando todo o meu ódio e raiva transparecer em minha voz embargada.

 

O monstro apenas riu, seus grunhidos haviam voltado, e foram aumentando de volume, sua respiração foi ficando ofegante.

 

Eu cravei as minhas unhas em qualquer parte do monstro que conseguia alcançar, sujando-as com sangue, tentando causar o máximo de dor possível. Tentativa inútil.

 

Com um último grunhido o monstro enrijeceu.

 

O som ao meu redor cessou, o monstro estava quieto, esperando uma reação.

 

Ele não se desapontou.

 

As lágrimas rolavam lentamente por minhas bochechas, os soluços eram incontroláveis, a dor era quase insuportável e o pânico aumentava a cada segundo a mais em que o monstro permanecia em silêncio, e o monstro sorriu. Seu sorriso prometia dor incessante.

 

“Te vejo amanhã, chapeuzinho.” Disse ele, seus olhos brilhantes cheios de malícia.

 

E eu desejei com todas as minhas forças que tudo isso não passasse de um pesadelo.

 

* * *

O dia passou como ele normalmente passava, quando não havia risco de morte iminente, lento e entediante. Scott passou a manhã inteira me ignorando para dar mais atenção à Allison, que por sua vez estava tendo várias conversas importantes com Lydia sobre jóias de família, ex-namorados babacas e como salmão super combinava com o tom de pele da Lydia. Mas logo que o sinal para o fim da última aula soou eu senti a presença dele a me observar.

 

Ele, o monstro.

 

Depois da noite passada, em que ele entrou pela janela do meu quarto, como muitos já haviam feito, eu achei que nunca mais o veria novamente, que Scott sentiria um cheiro estranho e iria me chacoalhar até eu confessar o que tinha acontecido, que alguém, _qualquer pessoa_ , notaria algo de diferente, que a sua promessa de voltar no dia seguinte fosse mentira; acreditei que era algo para me meter medo, mas aparentemente eu estava enganado em todas as minhas suposições.

 

Como se Zombies estivessem me perseguindo, eu corri em direção ao meu Jipe, entrei, o liguei e saí do estacionamento o mais rápido que eu pude, não me importando muito com quem estava no caminho. Em minutos eu cheguei ao local que eu considerava o mais seguro. A delegacia de polícia de Beacon Hills.

 

Mal eu saí do Jipe, senti uma mão com unhas afiadas segurando o meu braço direito e o peitoral do monstro colado em minhas costas. Eu devia ter adivinhado que ele me ia me seguir até aqui.

 

“Ora, ora, aonde vais, chapeuzinho?” Disse o monstro. Eu senti o ar de sua expiração em minha nuca, fazendo os pelos se arrepiarem.

 

Fiquei em silêncio. Ele sabia aonde eu ia e porque, não adiantaria puxar conversa para distraí-lo. Distrações apenas o deixavam mais excitado, aprendi isso da pior maneira na noite passada.

 

“Vem comigo. E não dê um pio!” Demandou o monstro.

 

Ele segurou o meu braço com mais firmeza e me puxou até a parte de trás da estação, onde ninguém poderia nos ver e ninguém passaria por perto.

 

Logo que chegamos ao local que ele desejava, ele bateu minha testa na parede de tijolos à minha frente, forte o bastante para me deixar tonto e complacente, mas não o bastante para ferir gravemente.

 

Perdi a noção de tempo por alguns segundos e quando voltei a mim, percebi que o monstro havia se livrado das minhas calças e que a camiseta que eu estava usando há algum tempo atrás estava, de alguma forma, me impedindo de mover os braços. E o monstro estava sorrindo maliciosamente, sua antecipação era praticamente palpável, e o meu desespero começou a ser notável.

 

O monstro me pegou pelos cabelos, puxando minha cabeça para trás, para sussurrar em meu ouvido

 

“Que olhos grandes você tem, chapeuzinho.” Ele zombou.

 

Em um segundo eu estava preparado para lhe responder da maneira mais sarcástica que eu pudesse, no outro eu estava sentindo uma dor tão excruciante que eu acidentalmente mordi o lábio inferior com força o bastante para fazê-lo sangrar. O gosto metálico de sangue em minha boca e a dor entre minhas pernas fez com que eu não pensasse em mais nada além da dor que eu sentia. As estocadas eram rápidas e violentas, o monstro não estava mais querendo brincar com a presa.

 

Não sei dizer por quanto tempo nós ficamos ali, eu sentindo dor e ele causando-a, mas eu estava sentindo sua respiração apressar, seus movimentos acelerarem e, logo em seguida, ele enrijeceu, soltando um uivo estrondoso.

 

“Espero que você não esteja procurando por um caçador pra te ajudar, chapeuzinho, nada pode salvar o menino de vermelho agora.” Disse ele, ofegante.

 

E eu sabia que ele estava certo, eu sabia, porque Scott não notou o cheiro estranho, e a Lydia não me ajudaria, e o Jackson estava em Londres, e meu pai seria aniquilado se eu o contasse. Eu estava totalmente sozinho, e o monstro sentia prazer nisso.

 

“Te vejo em breve.” Continuou o monstro, sua voz cruel.

 

E ele sumiu; deixando-me sozinho para juntar os pedaços de alguém que eu nunca mais conseguiria ser novamente. Talvez, ser comida de lobo não era algo tão impossível quanto uma vez eu pensei que seria.

 

* * *

"Stiles? Você está acordado, Stiles?" Eu ouvi alguém dizendo para mim. Tudo estava distorcido e confuso. Onde eu estava? O que aconteceu?

 

E então eu me lembrei.

 

O monstro. A Delegacia de Polícia. Dor, tanta dor. Deus, como dói. E então... nada.

 

"Stiles, filho, você pode me ouvir? Você consegue abrir os olhos para mim?" Disse a pessoa novamente. Em seguida eu reconheci a voz. Era a voz do meu pai. Áspera e suave ao mesmo tempo. E tão reconfortante. Deus, onde eu estou?

 

Abri os olhos lentamente e a primeira coisa que eu vi foi branco; tudo branco. No hospital, então.

 

"Oh, graças a Cristo, você está acordado." Eu ouvi meu pai dizer.

 

"Eu estou bem, pai." Eu disse, fitando os meus olhos com os dele. Minha voz soava estranha aos meus ouvidos, quase como a voz de outro alguém. Ela parecia tão distante.

 

"Não, eu não acho que você está, filho." Sua voz soava tão triste e derrotada. "Por que você não me disse?" Tão triste e derrotada. Eu odiava quando a voz dele soava assim.

 

"O que você quer dizer?" Pedi fracamente.

 

"Você sabe exatamente o que quero dizer." Ele disse com firmeza. Ele soava tão seguro de si que eu sabia imediatamente que alguém disse a ele sobre o que aconteceu. "Eu achei você sangrando, Stiles, atrás da delegacia, no chão chorando e em pânico tão extremo que eu tive que pedir ajuda. Você só parou quando a gente te deu um sedativo." Sua voz soava embargada, e tão devastada. Ninguém o disse. Ele viu por si mesmo. Oh, Deus. "Por quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo? Por que você não me contou?"

 

"Eu não podia... eu não podia... Ele vai matar... Ele vai... Não, não, não. Eu não posso." Ele não conseguia respirar. Deus, ele não conseguia respirar.

 

"Quem vai matar quem, Stiles?" Ele pediu gentilmente. Tentei me acalmar. Abrandar o meu coração acelerado, a minha respiração.

 

"Eu não posso... Eu não posso te dizer. Se eu... Se eu contar, ele vai te matar."

 

"Ele não vai. Eu prometo a você que ele não vai me matar." Meu pai disse suavemente. Eu realmente queria acreditar nele. Mas eu não podia.

 

"Você não sabe o que ele é capaz." Eu disse, implorando-lhe para deixar pra trás. Mas eu o conhecia. Ele não ia.

 

"Me desculpa, filho, mas eu não posso fazer isso. Alguém está te machucando... Eu não posso deixar isso continuar acontecendo."

 

"Sim, você pode! Por favor, por favor, esquece disso."

 

"Sinto muito." Ele disse para mim.

 

E então eu os vi. Os olhos brilhantes. Os horríveis, horríveis, olhos brilhantes. Deus, não, por favor, por favor, não.

 

"Sinto muito ter que fazer isso, xerife." O monstro disse com sua voz cheia de insinceridade. "Mas o rapaz é meu."

 

E então havia vermelho. Tanto vermelho. Deus, por que havia tanto vermelho?

 

As paredes imaculadamente brancas não estavam mais tão brancas.

 

"Você é meu. Nada que ninguém possa fazer irá tirá-lo de mim. Não o seu pai morto, não a Melissa, não o Scott. Você. É. Meu. Para fazer o que eu quiser. Entendeu?"

 

E eu ouvi, então, o som de minha mente se despedaçar em pedaços minúsculos.

 

Eu era dele.

 


End file.
